


Gifts

by Kinzie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Another drabble, Gen, I really like exploring my Riven headcanons ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinzie/pseuds/Kinzie
Summary: The orphan kids of Bilgewater give their favourite warrior some gifts!





	Gifts

It's the first day of Solstice and the winter air threatens to freeze the tips of Riven's fingers. She looks up, she sees the orphaned bilgewater kids surrounding her, each one holding something small. Some wrapped in brown dirtied paper, lovingly held together with twine and string pulled from their own torn tunics. Some were wrapped in cloth, probably stolen from local pub drunks.

In truth, she was in Bilgewater for the rum and beautiful pirate women who docked for the winter. There aren't that many warm bodies back in Noxus who would gladly take Riven's company. She tries not to think about it as the kids playfully push eachother, deciding who gets to give their present first.

She takes the first gift from a little girl, the child smiles at her warmly. Taking care to untie and unwrap, not rip, the paper, Riven can already tell what it is. It's a pair of tattered, thin cloth gloves. They look stitched together out of the same twine used to wrap the gift. It feels awful, receiving these things. She knows that these kids could use them more than she can. After all, she has the money for a room in the tavern, she has her barracks, clothes, water and hot food back in Noxus. But these aren't gifts she can reject.

Another present, from a small boy this time. His cheeks are filthy, with what exactly, Riven isn't sure. She licks her thumb and wipes a little dirt away from his eye. This ones wrap isn't very pretty but the boy is young, he definitely saw what the other kids were doing and followed suit. Riven opens it carefully. She's sure the paper is empty until something shines in the dim light above her. It's a ring. Gold? Silver? She can't be too sure, it's filthy or rusted but she loves it nonetheless.

 

The orphanage in Bilgewater is deep in the slums. Riven tries to stay low and quiet, gripping the coins in her pocket to keep them from clinking together. Her breath glows white as it leaves her lips. She isn't wearing her new tattered gloves. She isn't wearing her new rusted ring. Her fingertips are still close to frozen. She slips in through the crooked, unmarked wooden door. All of them are here, all of the kids that love to listen to her stories and bring her gifts, sleeping on piles of cloth and straw pillows. She places 5 gold pieces next to each of her friends. The gloves, she had fixed up and insulated, placed next to the little girl. The silver? gold? ring is no longer a ring, but a small medallion. It has one of Riven's runic symbols on it. She places it next to the little boy, pulling his blanket over his shoulder and nimbly slips out before any of them stirr.

Her tavern room and pirate girls could wait until another day. These kids deserved whatever decent solstice Riven could give them, because they would do the same for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if Runeterra actually has "Christmas" but I substituted it for Solstice anyway, I feel like it would be a means for celebration since many of Bilgewaters captains would be coming homefor the winter. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also sorry for terrible formatting, it didn't translate well from notepad to sta.sh and.. yeah, I lost a lot of html :(


End file.
